Ces mots qui valsent dans mon coeur
by Coeur de plume
Summary: L'amour c'est d'abord une lettre entre deux être totalement opposés. Une histoire un peu folle, quelques sentiments un peu égarés que seuls les lettres connaissaient. Qui aboutira un jour à un changement, celui de ce monde. PLus fort que tout.Blaise/Hermi


C'est une de mes toutes dernières fanfiction, alors voilà je la poste ici en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Voilà sinon merci de bien vouloir me lire, vous êtes courageux.

_«Pour Hermione Granger_

_Je ne sais si cette lettre te parviendra, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai l'audace de la _

_finir. Peut-être finira t-elle tout bonnement au fond de la corbeille comme toutes les autres. Par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je regrette déjà mon imprudence. J'ai peur des mots, et encore plus de ceux qui suivront, mais mon cœur tambourine encore trop fort contre ma poitrine._

_Il fallait que je te dise, ce que je n'ai pas su te dire…ce que mes lèvres n'on pas sue prononcées. Je suis bien lâche, peut-on vraiment m'en vouloir ? A près tout je suis un Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi cette maison, si j'avais pu, j'aurai été dans la même qui la tienne. _

_Je le sais, tu me hais, pour être l'ami de ton pire ennemi, mais ne me juge pas je t'en prie. Toi qui est si intelligente, finira tu par comprendre la douleur qu'ai d'être un vil Serpent ? Je te l'assure, ce n'est pas facile être méprisant parce que on vous l'a demandé et ne jamais broncher. Toute l'hypocrisie de la bourgeoisie sorcière ce résigne en ces quelques mots._

_Tu n'as jamais fait que me haïr, sans me connaître, mais après tout c'est normal, c'est pourquoi je ne te le reproche pas. Si dur de différencier le bien du mal. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis bon, non je ne le pense pas. Juste pas trop con pour savoir que le sang n'a rien à voir avec la pureté de l'âme. _

_La guerre va bientôt commencée, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. Perdre de vu ton beau sourire me rendrai fou. Alors comme tu viens certainement de le comprendre, je n'éprouve aucun ressentiment à ton égard. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour le comprendre et encore plus pour l'accepter. Finalement à part ma lâcheté, je suis peut-être un peu différent de tous ces serpents, qui ne verront jamais à mon grand malheur la beauté de ton coeur. Je ne parle pas de ta beauté extérieure, car tous l'on remarqués, mais en aucun cas ne te l'avoueront. _

_C'est ça être un Serpentard, menteur, et traître au bon moment. Il est possible que la traîtrise me connaisse, mais le mensonge aucunement, ou pas à ton égard, je ne me le permettrais pas._

_Ce qui m'a tout de suite plus chez toi, je crois c'est ton caractère et particulièrement ton courage. Celui qui affronte chaque jour le regard des autres, et qui n'en semble pas affecté. J'imagine bien qu'au fond de toi, ça ne doit pas être le cas, mais rien que pour le cacher, tu mérites largement le respect de tous, et de moi y compris. _

_Je t'ai souvent observé, tu sais, un peu trop d'ailleurs, je le crains, si j'en viens à t'écrire. On te dit rat de bibliothèque, mais ce n'est pas les livres qui t'intéressent, je l'ai remarqué. Une fois après avoir rejoins ta table, tu poses l'écrit que tu as choisis sur tes genoux, ne prenant pas la peine de l'ouvrir, et tu laisser ton regard divaguer dans le ciel. Je ne sais combien de temps tu te perds dans tes pensées indéchiffrables, mais c'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que tu es la plus belle._

_Ma peau à beau être de la même couleur que la terre, je me sens rougir rien qu'à ces quelques mots. Peut-être que cela fait bien longtemps que tu as arrêté ta lecture, et que tu t'apprêtes à venir me donner la gifle du siècle, mais je tiens à te dire que ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, et que mes sentiments sont sincères. Montres cette lettre à Potter et Weasley, si tu le souhaites, je m'en fou, j'assume enfin mes émotions. _

_Je t'aime _

_Comme tu l'as certainement deviné, Blaise Zabini. »_

« Pour_Blaise Zabini _

_Si tes sentiments sont vrais et sincères rejoins moi ce soir à 23h dans le parc. Ne tente pas de me piéger, sinon gare à toi. »_

oooooooooooooooooooJournal intime de Blaise 

_Vendredi 13 mai :_

Je n'y crois toujours pas, elle a répondu à ma lettre ! Potter et Weasley n'ont pas l'air au courant car leurs regards n'étaient pas plus dédaigneux que d'habitude ! Serait-ce sa façon de répondre à mes sentiments ? Non, impossible, la connaissant c'est juste pour vérifier mes dires et m'envoyer balader gentiment. Je ne sais pas, je devrais le savoir ce soir, elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans le parc. Au zut, je vais être en retard !

_Samedi 14 mai :_

Quelle soirée, j'étais persuadé que elle m'enverrait sur les roses, mais ce n'a pas été le cas ! Bon, elle n'a pas dit oui pour autant. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens, elle a dû le sentir car elle a prit la parole en premier en me demandant si j'étais honnête. J'ai répondu oui, et elle n'a pas insisté. J'allai solliciter ses sentiments envers moi, mais elle m'avait déjà devancé. En me disant simplement que elle ne me connaissait pas assez et qu'il serait dangereux qu'on nous voit ensemble, donc que l'on devait se voir seulement en cas d'urgence, mais que par contre on pouvait toujours communiquer pas lettre.

J'avoue qu'elle a un peu détourné ma question muette, mais recevoir des lettres d'elle et lui écrire c'est déjà extraordinaire! Oups, Drago arrive, il faut que je range.

(Samedi 14mai)

_« Hermione Granger,_

_Tu m'as permis de t'écrire, alors je le fais dés aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas tellement quoi te dire, mais je tiens tant à le faire. Je ne sais par quoi commencer…Ah si ! Ton intervention d'hier en cours de potion était vraiment très intéressante, et remarquable, dommage que Rogue n'est pas été de cet avis. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'en mélangeant des racines de mandragores et des plumes d'hippogriffes avec un zeste de potassium de bromure et des ailes de chauves souris on puisse arrivé à faire un « devineur de sentiment »comme tu l'a appelé._

(Le devineur de sentiment est une potion permettant de révéler les émotions de la personne à qui l'on fait boire ce philtre envers sois même. Si la personne après l'avoir but prononce le mot lune, est amoureuse, si elle prononce le mot soleil, elle ne l'est pas. Cette potion fonctionne aussi sur une personne endormie, qui ne se souviendra donc pas de l'avoir bu)_._

_C'est une invention vraiment surprenante. Rogue à vraiment été idiot de ne pas s'être aperçu de son intérêt. A sa place je ne t'aurai pas mit un F mais plutôt un A ! Tu le méritais amplement. Je parie qu'il a été jaloux que ta potion fonctionne à merveille contrairement à celles des Serpentards. L'un de nous aurait fait ta potion, il avait A d'office mais malheureusement tu n'es pas une Serpentarde. C'est vrai quoi! Il nous avait demandé à tous d'inventer une nouvelle potion, mais tu es la seule à ne pas t'être servie de la base d'une autre. Cela à dû te prendre un temps fou, je peine à imaginer! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais. J'ai bien essayé d'en faire une, mais elle a explosé, c'était sans succès, les cours de potion et moi, ça fais vraiment deux !_

_Comme tu le sais je partage ma chambre avec Drago Malfoy, et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en danger je te laisse donc, à regret._

_P.S. Merci de ne pas avoir prévenu Potter et Weasley de ma première lettre. J'en suis encore tout gêné._

_J'attends ta missive avec impatience._

_Blaise Zabini. »_

Fin pour ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il aura assez plus à la majorité. Enfin bon, une review me ferait bien plaisir, alors si vous pouviez en poster une ou deux…


End file.
